Squad 7
by Vengeful Beast
Summary: Chapter 5 is here now! Please R&R TY
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: My new story it might be stupid because I don't know how to introduce new characters.

Please R&R.

Key: _ItalicsSakura Thoughts_

_**Bold + italics inner sakura talking**_

**Bold Kyubbi chat**

Underlinethinking

Chapter 1: Squad 7

Naruto Awoke to see his 12 year old self he got ready for Ninja academy and headed out the door.

He walked down the street where he always felt unpleasant it sent chills down his spine, having every one give you a look that would kill you if you were its victim.

Naruto felt good to leave the staring he entered the class room and sat down in the closest seat, next to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with out caring, he then pushed Naruto aside, And asked Sakura Haruno to sit next to her, she was also late.

"What do you want Uchiha scum?" Sakura asked coldly.

"H..Hi Sakura-chan I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me, will you?" Sasuke asked.

"NO WAY!!! I'd rather sit next to Bonehead then you." She said and pointed to a kid with dark red hair and a black sweat-shirt on.

"Huh what do you want Sakura." "Bonehead" replied.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed and took Naruto's hand in hers and pulled him to an extra table. "C'mon Naruto-kun."

"Coming."

Iruka entered the class room and was pleased to see his students in rows acting perfectly normal (whatever that means).

"Welcome class, since yesterday we had the exam's today we are going to sort you into squads of 3. We have a un-even number of students so there will be one squad of 4."

6 teams later…

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki." They both cheered. "Blaze Moroto (Aka Bonehead), and Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Bonehead and Naruto-kun are absolutely perfect except the Uchiha scum he might be a problem."_

_**AT LEAST WE ARE WITH NARUTO-KUN CHA!!!**_

"Yea_ that's great."_

"Sakura? Hello?" Blaze said while being one centimeter from her forehead.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and rammed her forehead into him.

Blaze literally went 10 feet back words.

Blazes right eye twitched, "Ouch that REALLY hurt."

"Sorry you just caught me off guard."

Team 7's sensei walked through the door and sat in an empty chair, "Yo, I am Kakashi Hatake and I am your jounin sensei."

"What's with the mask sensei?" Blaze asked.

"Whats with that stupid red hair." Kakashi said.

"Yea what is with that red hair?" Everybody asked except Sasuke who just remained silent.

"All of you people have weird things about you too!" Blaze said, "Naruto you have whiskers! Sakura you have pink-hair and a huge forehead I mean c'mon you could land a plane on that thing! And Sensei you have your forehead protector on in a goofy fashion and you are wearing a mask covering your entire face! And lets not forget the emo brat!

Every one has something weird about them it makes them who they are!" Blaze said, he looked around he noticed all of his friends asleep.

"Yawn, hey did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"Just forget it." Blaze sighed.

"Any way's today we are going to start by telling each other about our selves." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto, "how about you start us off."

"Ok, my name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen noodles and a certain girl…" Naruto blushed and looked at Sakura who blushed back, "My dislikes are emo freaks Cough cough Sasuke cough, my hobbies are training and spending time with my friends. My future goals in life are to become the next hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Next Kakashi pointed to Sakura and said, "How about you next?" She nodded.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are my Best friends Naruto-kun and Bonehead, My dislikes are the same as Naruto's, my hobbies are… picking flowers and spending time with my friends, My future goals in life is to help Naruto with his dream to become the hokage because I don't know what I want to do with my life."

"Interesting next you "Bonehead"."

"My name is Blaze Moroto, I like metal, my dislikes are the same as the other two, my hobbies are to train with my metal chain, My future goal in life is to create a clan and start a family."

"Ok next the Uchiha."

"Lets do it for him," the three said in unison, " His name is Sasuke Uchiha, He likes nothing, he dislikes every thing, his hobbies are being emo and being a stuck up jerk, his future goal in life is to be a mime." They said.

"You want to be a mime?" Kakashi said with his eye brow up, "any way its nice to learn about you guy's and ummm girl, tomorrow we will be having a survival test."

"Oh great another test…" Blaze and Naruto said together.

" Yes well any way I will see you guys tomorrow," He said that and walked out the front door, " Oh and by the way don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you just might puke."

The three had the anime sweat drop's on the back of there heads Sasuke was just silent and walked home.

"Hey guys lets go get some ramen." Sakura insisted.

"Sure." Blaze said.

"Absolutely!" Naruto said.

And the 3 friends walked to the ramen shop together.

A/N: how did I do? I really hoped you enjoyed it please R&R TY.


	2. 3 chapters in 1

A/N: Did you like my first chapter? Well I hope you like it more here comes the 2nd chapter. Enjoy

P.S Please R&R.

Chapter 2 The Bell Test : Pass or Fail

Team 7 woke up in the same moment and got ready. Being the lazy idiot he was Naruto went back to sleep as soon as he got dressed. Every one was waiting for him even Kakashi and he was 2 hours late. Naruto Ran into the training ground with all the speed he could muster.

"Its about time!" The team said with relief.

"Ok its about time we start there are 3 bells you must get them before the bell rings at 3pm its 11am now so you have 5 hours to get the bells from me." Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed, "Sensei I think you mean 4 hours."

Naruto counted his fingers, "I think Sakura-chan is right."

"Uh no, you think?" Blaze said.

"Not at times, no." Naruto said.

Every one got anime sweat drops. "And with all that you may begin."

"These kids are going to be annoying sigh" Kakashi thought.

Naruto just stood still in front of Kakashi and got into his battle stance.

Blaze made two hand signs and a chain appeared in front of him he grabbed it and tangled Naruto in it and pulled him to Blaze's hiding spot.

"This test is about stealth Naruto no Baka." Blaze said, And untangled Naruto, "Now make a few bunshins or those solid things."

"Hai, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, Suddenly 6 Naruto's appeared.

"Ok now send 3 of them to attack Kakashi and send the other three to help me got it?"

"Got it."

Blaze dived towards his sensei and shoot his chain out at him.( A/N Blaze has a short sword at the edge of his chain.) Kakashi easily dodged but Naruto's bunshins hit him. Kakashi got up and took out the three bunshins the other three attacked and were disposed of. Kakashi made 8 hand seals and shouted, "Wind style: Air bullet!!!" He took a deep breath and shot 5 fierce bullets of air towards Blaze. Blaze was hit and smacked his head against a tree and was K.O. Sasuke jumped from a tree and made hand signs, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

Kakashi shifted behind Sasuke and moved Sasuke so it would be redirected at Naruto. Naruto moved out of the way at made 17 bunshins and they all attacked Kakashi. Kakashi Took them all out but wasn't ready for the blow of a full assault of another of Sasuke's fireballs.

"Ouch hot, hot, hot!!!" Kakashi said and got hit into a tree that was actually a genjutsu made by Sakura, the roots captured Kakashi and slowly crushed him.

"Crap I thought an Uchiha and the Kyubbi was tough enough but now a full fledged genjutsu user this team is sure interesting I don't even know what special skills Blaze has." Kakashi quickly used the replacement jutsu to escape. His back was up against a tree and suddenly a voice filled his ear. "Fire Chain Jutsu!!!!" Blaze called.

Suddenly Kakashi cries of pain were heard all over the forest. His body was being burnt bye the crisp heat of the chain. Sakura jumped towards Kakashi and grabbed the bells.

"We got them Kaka-sensei." Sakura said sweetly.

10 min later.

"Great job all of you pass you are all official shin obi of Konoha."

"YEA WE ARE REAL NINJA!!! BELIEVE IT!!!"

"What ever."

"We did it Naruto-kun!!!"

"Sweet."

"Our first mission will be on Saturday which is three days from now so sleep up goodbye!" with that Kakashi poofed away.

"Who says we go to the festival!!!???" Naruto said.

"ME!" Sakura said

"Sure why not."

"I'm just going home." Blaze, Sakura, and Naruto grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the city.

A/N: Did you like chapter 2? Please R&R!!! You readers are luck I made this chapter a three in one so here is chapter 3!!!

Chapter 3 The Festival of the Moon

The team got to the festival and saw the many voices and the sound of music filled the air.

Blaze whispered something in Sasuke's ear Sasuke simply nodded in reply.

Blaze spoke up, "Hey Naruto and Sakura me and Sasuke are going to leave you two alone so bye!" Blaze and Sasuke left.

"Well lets go Sakura."

The two passed a number of booth's and rides they came across a fortune telling booth, "Naruto I want to get my fortune told can I go?" Sakura asked acting like a little kid.

In the fortune telling booth…

"Hello I am Madam Crucio how may I help you today Sakura Haruno?"

"_that's werid she knew my name oh well."_

"Hello I was wondering if I could get my fortune told?"

"That's kind of what im here for." She laughed, "what would you like to find out about?"

"Can you tell me about my love life?"

"Absolutely… Oh great Kami-sama lend us your eye!"

Her eyes went blank and a pillar or purple energy rushed towards her, "Oh my! Your love life is very complex it is with 3 men…" _"Three men damn I'm good"_ "All three are Shinobi that are your age and are all strong 1 is corrupted bye evil but it hasn't completely taken over yet. The other wishes to prove him self and the others fate is yet to be decided." She thought for a moment, "Your lucky, they are all handsome, very handsome."

"thank you very much!" Sakura said and walked out of the door.

"How'd it turn out Sakura-chan?"

"Great!!!" She took Naruto's hand and they continued on their trip.

With Blaze and Sasuke…

"Sasuke look at this sign!"

It said

_Want to test your strengths? See your weaknesses? Come to The Tournament of the Moon. Only during the Festival of the Moon!_

"Lets find out whos stonger Uchiha! The mighty Sasuke Uchiha or The Mysterious Blaze with no backround"

"What the hell was that?" Blaze said

"I don't know…"

"I am your conscience and I tell you to GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!!!!" The thing said.

"Ok…" Sasuke and Blaze said.

"Any way the Tournament is over there."

They both signed up and started practicing.

This was going to one hell of a fight.

A/N: Your lucky I love you readers so much that im giving another chapter!!!! Arent I great? Please R&R!!!

Chapter 4 Kiss under the Moon and "Bonehead"

A/N: This is one of many romance scenes of this fiction.

This is also an ironic chapter.

It was 7:00 pm Naruto's wallet was almost completely empty.

"Naruto-kun let's watch the stars before we go home."

"Um ok" Naruto had a feeling something big was about to happen.

They got to a hill and lied down on the ground next to a Sakura tree.

"Naruto I just wanted to tell you I really like you." Lucky for her it was dark out so it blocked any sight of the blush all over her face, "ive liked you since the first time I saw you."

"Sakura I always thought you only liked me as a friend so I never told you that I like you a lot to." they slowly got closer and Naruto kissed her cheek. Naruto held Sakura close, Naruto's life was about to get much better.

"Wow ive… ive never been…"Sakura was cut off bye Naruto's lips on her own suddenly the fireworks started.

It was the best kiss Naruto had ever had. Actually it was the only one he ever had. There lips were one and it felt like angels were controlling there lives. They stopped to breath.

"Umm…"

"Wow?"

She nodded. She enjoyed that so much it was the perfect scene no one was around to annoy or ruin this moment.

"I don't like you I love you."

"I… I do to."

They kissed again and rested on each other.

At the tournament…

"Here is the final match of the Tournament!!! They have Come a long way but we are about to see who is the toughest! It is Uchiha Sasuke V.S Blaze Moroto lets start! 3 2 1!!! BEGIN!!!"

It started with a few punches and kicks then it broke out into an epic fight. Blaze had to Call out his chain.

1hour later…

They were completely bloodied up it was the longest battle they have ever had. Blaze fell to the ground

"Whats the matter Moroto to weak to fight. Oh well I guess we know who one."

Inside Blaze's head…

"Where am I?" Blaze said

He heard a tremendous growl.

"AHH!" He turned around to see a Dragon completely made of flame.

It Smoked him with the hottest fire.

Blaze got up his skin burned his skin evaporated until there was nothing left except Bones.

"Ummm…."Blaze said in a demonic tone.

"What the hell are you!?"

"Now I really am "Bonehead" ." Blaze said and smiled.

The crowd shouted, "BOOOOOO, BAD JOKE YOU STINK!"

"Lets continue fighting."

Blaze owned him in his new form. Even if he did steal fire from a 500 foot tall demonic dragon. He still won, he got a trophy and 400 ryo.

50min later…

"Sasuke I think we should leave these lovebirds alone."

"Yea."

And that was the end of a great day.

A/N:PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED IT I was up all night making this so please tell me this is good. PLEASE R&R TY.

Vengeful beast out


	3. Akatsuki

A/N: Hopefully you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Here is Chapter 5.

Chapter5: Akatsuki

The team met up in the Hokage's office to receive their first mission. It was a simple D rank that was just to escort a caravan to The Hidden Village of Shadow's. In the Caravan was a Princess with long blue hair that caught Blaze's eye, not like he liked her or anything she just seemed suspicious, like she was hiding something.

"Naruto-kun the festival was really fun yesterday thank you for bringing me." Sakura said while trying to cover the blush that manipulated her face.

"Yeah its cool."

"Did you guys kiss or something?" Blaze said and bumped his elbow into Sakura, Sakura turned around and nailed Blaze in the head.

"IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT CHA!" Inner Sakura took over.

"I Think you broke my nose OUCH!"

"STOP COMPLANING!"

"Here let me take care of that come here." The princess said covering her blush.

"Honestly I'm fine Princess." Blaze said turning around and walking away.

"Im sorry just please don't say that kind of stuff ill patch you up K?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Fine."

5 min later…

"Thank you Sakura."

"Your welcome!"

"But me and Sasuke saw you two laying on each other and Naruto had lipstick marks all over his face." Blaze said they both blushed like crazy people.

In a near by tree…

"Itachi-san when can we make our move?"

"Soon Kisame, soon, Inferno and The Kyubbi will be ours soon enough."

"Perfect." Kisame said with a smirk.

Back with Squad 7...

"How much further…" Naruto sighed.

"Not much further." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was acting a little weird he could feel the presence of his older brother, he had the intent to kill, It gave him chills just thinking about it.

"There after Naruto if I henge into Naruto I can be captured and will know were my brother is then I can kill HIM!"

"Naruto, henge into me I have a plan."

"Fine, HENGE!" A perfect image of Sasuke appeared in Naruto's place, and before he knew it, Sasuke henged into Naruto.

15 minutes of walking later…

Itachi jumped down in front of the caravan. He used a genjutsu to freeze every one except "Naruto" and he grabbed him without hesitation but Blaze turned all Boney and burnt through the ice.

He whipped Itachi. Itachi just used a speed jutsu and he was gone.

"NO!"

The rest of the ice melted away. Every one was depressed their friend no wait ally was captured.

They finished the mission and gave the report to the third.

With Itachi at the Akatsuki main base…

"Hello brother."

"…"

"You will either die or join the Akatsuki your choice."

"If I join the Akatsuki I can get strong enough to kill Itachi."

"I will join brother."

"You need to do a test first this isn't a freaking CLUB."

Konoha…

"The Bright side is were an even team now, we have three people." Blaze said.

"I guess…"

The 3 were quite depressed and they spent 6 weeks of no missions training and learning new techniques. So they could confront the Akatsuki but they would also need it for the Chunnin Exam which was 3 days after the 6 week skip.

Next Chap The Chunnin Exam

A/N Hope you Enjoyed!!!!


End file.
